


Trapped

by justthehiddles



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Sex, Stakeout, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have a huge crush on Magnus since starting at the station.  But he is oblivious to all your attempts at flirting.  And now the two of you are stuck staking at a warehouse in hopes to apprehending some traffickers.  Instead you get stuck in a room with no hope of escape.
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Trapped

“Coffee, two sugars and milk.” you commented as you placed the paper cup on Magnus’s desk while he spoke on the phone.

“Thanks.” He smiled up at you and part of you melted inside. This was it, the moment you had been waiting for the past two months. “But I’m trying to cut back.” He pushed the coffee cup away with his pen before returning to his paperwork.

“Oh.” You plastered a fake smile. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

You walked to your desk across the way and slumped back to your desk. You pulled out your cell phone and typed out a quick message to your close friend.

_Coffee didn’t work. Any other bright ideas?_

A few minutes later, your phone beeped. You glanced down.

_Show him your tits. :)_

You typed out a quick response.

_Trying to not get fired. I said bright ideas._

You returned your attention to your paperwork, trying to put your failed attempt at flirting with Magnus behind you. Your phone beeped again as you clicked the screen on.

“Important personal call?” Magnus called out behind you, causing you to drop your phone. He bent down, picked it up and handed it back to you.

“Just a friend.” You pocketed the phone.

“Unit meeting in the conference room. Kurt asked me to fetch you.”

You rose and followed Magnus into the glass-walled conference room. Kurt and Anne-Britt were already seated. Magnus leaned against a low filing cabinet as you took a seat at the table. Kurt slid a folder in your direction. You flipped through the photos and reports.

“Five girls?”

“That we have found.” Kurt piped in.

“Any identification? Jewelry, markings?” Magnus added.

Anne-Britt jumped in. “No ID or jewelry. Each girl had a mark on their ankle.” Everyone flipped through to find the photo. You squinted at the mark.

“It looks like a rope burn or chain mark.” You added.

“But look,” Magnus moved to lean over your shoulder. Your stomach fluttered as his wild curls brushed against your head. “these links are too perfect. It’s almost like interlinked circles or the letter ‘c’.”

“Trafficking?” Your head snapped to Kurt and Anne-Britt. Their sullen faces said it all.

“And prostitution.” Anne-Britt jumped in. “We think we know where the girls are being held once they bring them here.”

Kurt slid another photo over. Magnus took the seat next to you.

“This is nothing more than a warehouse. And a crumbling one at that, Kurt.” Magnus commented. “How can you be sure?”

“We aren’t. That is why you two will stake it out.” Kurt gestured at the two of you.

“Him?!”

“Her?!”

You both responded in unison and in disgust. Kurt barely contained his smile. “Anne-Britt and I will follow up on some other leads. Unless this is going to be a problem for you two?”

Magnus and you exchanged a look. His eyes darted down your body so quickly that you wouldn’t have noticed any other time.

“Not at all.” Magnus answered for both of you.

Kurt nodded. “Good, because you are starting tonight for 24 hours.” Anne-Britt tossed some car keys towards you, but Magnus reached out around you with his long arms and caught the keys mid-air.

“Best let me drive. We don’t want another incident, do we?”

You rolled your eyes and slumped back. “It was your fault for distracting me.”

“How on earth was I distracting you?” Magnus snapped back.

Your mere presence with stupid perfect blue eyes and your ridiculous golden curls is what you thought. That was not what you said.

“Giving directions. I can’t stand side seat drivers.” you lied.

“We have the two of you set up in an empty office across the street.” Anne-Britt continued on, ignoring the daggers you and Magnus shot at each other. It’s a 24 hours on and 24 hours off situation. Record any comings and goings.”

Magnus nodded. You engrossed yourself in the file. Kurt and Anne-Britt left the two of you to review the file in peace. Kurt shot Magnus a glance which the meaning of was lost on you. Once the door shut behind you, Magnus smirked at you.

“What’s that smile for? You going to be nice to me?”

“Pack your pajamas.” Magnus teased before waltzing out the room.

-

The office space where you and Magnus would stay in for the next 24 hours was sparsely furnished with just a couple of chairs, a desk and a cot. You dropped your bag onto the cot as Magnus set up the camera and computer.

“Do you want to take the first or second shift?” you asked, while unloading the bag of snacks and grabbed your thermos of coffee, pouring a cup.

Magnus eyed you before taking a long draw of coffee. “Care to share?”

“Thought you were cutting back?” you smirked, taking another.

“This is different.” Magnus whined.

You rolled your eyes and jutted your chin at the styrofoam cup on the table. “Hand me a cup. I hope you like it black.”

“I’ll take anything at this point to get through the night.” Magnus sipped the coffee. “I’ll take the first shift.”

“Then I will get some sleep.” You grabbed your bag and headed to the bathroom to change into some more comfortable clothes.

Magnus’s head popped around as you came back in, wearing an old t-shirt and some long pants. You kept your bra on underneath. He licked his lips as you shoved your clothes into your duffel. As you turned to face him, Magnus ruffled his hair with his hand to hide his staring.

“So I will wake up when it is time to switch?”

You nodded and pulled the blanket over your head to doze off.

-

About one hour before you were due to switch shifts, Magnus shook you awake.

“Wake up!” he hissed, shoving your shoulder hard.

“I still have another hour before the alarm goes off.”

“Something is happening across the way. Get up!” His voice tense.

“Fine!” you threw the covers off. “And why are you whispering? It’s not like they can hear us.” You glanced through the telescopic lens and saw shadows moving in the abandoned building.

You grabbed your bag and pulled off your pajama bottoms to get on your jeans.

“Do you think we shoul—” Magnus asked, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” His cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

“Getting dressed.” you sneered. “Turn around, please.”

Magnus spun in place, but not before glancing at the pair of simple black panties you wore. He rocked back on his heels.

“Are you done?” he asked after a minute.

“Yes. Turn around.” You hated to admit you would have preferred the view of Magnus’s ass in those ridiculous baggy pants longer.

“Ready?” You buckled on your shoulder holster.

Magnus nodded, checking his own sidearm.

The two of you walked across to the abandoned warehouse and entered through a side door. You jutted your chin to the left.

“You check that way and circle to the right.”

Magnus nodded, drawing his gun, and you did the same. He disappeared down the hallway. Every room you checked was empty, except for some discarded beer bottles and a used condom or two. You entered a large empty room and stepped into the space, allowing the door to click behind you. Once you cleared the room, you turned to leave and found no door knob.

“MAGNUS!” you yelled, pounding on the door. Silence. You searched the room for something to to jimmy open the door, when Magnus burst into the room, the door swinging open wide.

“Magnus, don’t let the door…” He whipped around in time to have his fingers slide along the rusted metal door and it clicked locked. “… shut.”

Out of habit, Magnus reached for the knob only to find the door. No knob, not even a hole.

“Where’s the handle?” he asked the obvious, glaring at you skulking in the corner, pulling your cardigan tight around your frame.

“Not there, Magnus.” you sniped back. “Idiot.” you hissed under your breath.

“I beg your pardon?” He scowled at you. His perfect fucking face marred by a knitted brow. God, he was even gorgeous pissed off.

“You heard me. IDIOT!” Your voice bounced off the grimy concrete brick walls. “Now we are trapped in here.”

Magnus pushed back his golden curls as he stared around the sparse room. “Trapped?” He dug into the pocket of his baggy cargo pants. “Don’t be ridiculous…” The last word fell like a lead balloon.

You rapped your knuckles against the wall. “Pre-war. No way a signal is getting through it.”

“Someone will come for us. Kurt…”

“… assumes we are doing a stakeout for the next 24 hours. And with 24 off.”

Magnus’s mouth dropped open. “Two days!? I can’t be stuck in here for two days with you!?”

“I’m pleased as punch to be stuck with your sorry ass too, Magnus.” Your voice dripping with sarcasm but wounded at his words. So your suspicions were correct, Magnus barely tolerated your existence.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… I have a thing.”

You threw your hands up in disgust.

“Please! Spare me the details of your upcoming sexual conquest.”

Magnus closed his mouth. “A night guard?”

“For this abandoned building? If there was one, we wouldn’t need to be here if there was a night guardsman.”

Magnus slumped against the wall until he was sitting on the dirty concrete floor, knees pulled towards his chest. You slumped on the opposite wall, the toe of your boot pushing a pebble along the floor.

“Well, I’m out of ideas. What are we supposed to do?”

“Do you know any word games?” you suggested with a shrug.

-

Two hours later and many painful rounds of charades, Magnus slumped to the ground. His boot scooting a pebble across the floor.

“It wasn’t a date.” he muttered.

“I beg your pardon?”

“The thing I would be missing. It wasn’t a date.”

“Oh. I just assume—”

“Well that would be the problem wouldn’t, assuming as always?” Magnus snapped.

“What is your problem with me, Magnus?” Your eyes narrowed. “I have been nothing but nice and pleasant.” You left out the part about shamelessly flirting.

“Nothing.” Magnus deflected. “What about you? Are you missing a big date with your boyfriend stuck in here with me?”

You blinked back at him. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“But I saw the text this morning when I picked up your phone. A little nip slip never hurt anyone. If you don’t have a boyfriend…” his voice trailed off.

Your cheeks burned in embarrassment and you fished your phone out, typing your code to unlock it. With a sigh, you handed it over. Your dignity long gone.

“Read the entire conversation.”

Magnus scrolled through your phone with his thumb, his eyes widening each time.

“So this was about…” he stuttered.

“Yes, it was about you, you idiot. But what does it matter? You are not interested. Or are involved with someone else.” Your voice wavered, and you turned into a corner to avoid Magnus’s glare. “Please don’t mention it to anyone at the station. I couldn’t handle the embarrassment.”

Magnus stood, wiping his dusty hands on his pants to walk over to you. His hand lighted on your shoulder.

“I thought you were just being nice and friendly. I just assumed a girl like you would have a boyfriend.”

You turned to face him, cheeks damp from tears. “A girl like me?”

Magnus smiled softly as his thumb ran across your cheek and chin, wiping away a streak of dust. “You know… smart, funny, beautiful…” he licked his lips. “Any man would be lucky to have you.”

“What are you saying, Magnus?” you shifted your feet as his breath warmed your face.

“I think it’s best I show you.” He leaned in and you rose onto your toes.

Just as his lips ghosted over yours, the door creaked open.

“What are the two of you doing?” Kurt’s voice echoed off the walls.

“DON’T LET THE DOOR SHUT!” both you and Magnus shouted and Kurt gripped the door.

“What on earth—” Kurt raised an eyebrow at the two of you.

Magnus took a step back and wiped your face. “I had something in my eye.” you lied. “Magnus was checking to see if he could find it. What are you even doing here?”

Magnus nodded a little too eagerly. Kurt’s eyes darted between the two of you, narrow and suspicious.

“We found the girls across town. When both of you didn’t respond to phone calls or texts, Anne-Britt suggested I stop by and check in. How long have the two of you been trapped in here?”

“A few hours.” Magnus added.

“Well, glad I came over. Now,” Kurt opened the door for both of you. “why don’t the two of you pack up and call it a night.”

You nodded and pushed past Magnus. “Thanks Kurt.”

The two of you walked across the street in absolute silence. You made sure Kurt drove away, giving him a brief wave. Magnus grabbed your wrist climbing the stairs and by the time you reached the hallway, he was sprinting.

The door to the office slammed behind you, and Magnus pressed you against it.

“Where were we?” His lips twitched as he leaned into you and pressed his lips against yours.

You sighed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and Magnus’s hands gripped your hips. As you breathed in, Magnus slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring hungrily. When the two of you parted, Magnus’s chest heaved and your breath heavy.

“So you’re saying you’re interested?” you smirked, fidgeting in place.

Magnus chuckled. “I’m saying I’m interested in seeing more of those black panties you are wearing. And I believe I am owed a nip slip.” His blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I think that can be arranged.” Magnus tugged at your jeans, but you stilled his hand. “If I get to see more of that delicious ass I know is hiding under those cargo pants.”

“Well, tit for tat.”

He chuckled at his own joke as he kissed you again, guiding you to the cot. His hand pushed your cardigan off and tugged your shirt over your head. You fumbled with his belt and zipper. Magnus squeezed your tits as his lips traveled to suck against the curve of your neck, his teeth nipped along the way. You arched your back and Magnus pulled jeans down to your ankles, taking your underwear with them.

“Oops. I guess I won’t be seeing those.” He pushed his hips between your legs. You were already glistening with arousal.

“I guess you will have to learn to live with disappointment.” You pushed his pants and underwear well past his ass and Magnus shook them off the rest of the way, joining yours on the floor.

“I doubt you will ever be a disappointment.” The tip of his cock teasing along your folds. He pushed into you and groaned as he bottomed out, flush against you.

Your nails dug into his back. “Neither will you.” you gasped as Magnus rolled his hips into you, snapping hard against you.

Magnus hooked one of your legs around his waist while pushing the other wide, allowing him to rut into you with abandon. He grunted with exertion as he chased his release while your core tightened.

“Magnus… I’m close.” you panted as the pressure built inside of you. His thumb swiped in a tight circle along your clit and you screamed as you came, clenching tight around Magnus’s shaft.

“That’s it.” Magnus breathed, “Come on my cock.” His words sounded both ridiculous and sensual at the same time. Two more thrusts and Magnus spilled into you. It was later that night you were grateful you were still taking the pill.

Magnus panted as he collapsed onto you, the cot creaked underneath the weight of both of you. You wrapped your arms Magnus’s neck and pecked his lips.

“So, what do we do now?” you questioned.

Magnus’s golden curls framed his face as he glanced down at you with a smile. “We pack up here, go get something to eat, and try this again. Properly. On a bed.” He nuzzled into your neck, his hair tickling your face. “And in the morning, you can make me breakfast.”

“If you think for one minute, I will just slave away to feed you, Magnus Martinsson—” He cut off your rant with a deep kiss.

“I was kidding. Now let’s get out of here before Kurt comes back.”

You nodded and the two of you packed up the place with lightning speed before heading to the car. Magnus got into the driver’s seat and turned on the car.

“So your place or mine?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Who has the bigger bed?” you smirked.


End file.
